Items released in 1986
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1986 January Books *9th - The Gunfighters (1986 release) *16th - The Mark of The Rani (Hardcover release) *Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen (US Hardback) *Beyond The Stars (3rd Hardback) *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season One Part I *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season One Part II *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Two Part I *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Two Part II *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Three Part I *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Three Part II *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Four Part I *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Four Part II *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Ice Warriors *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Wheel in Space *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Six Part I *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The War Games *Spotlight on Patrick Troughton: The 2nd Doctor Who *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Eight *Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Nine *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Tenth Season *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Eleventh Season *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The First Baker Years Part One *Spotlight on Doctor Who: The First Baker Years Part Two *The Further Adventures of Doctor Who Cassettes *Doctor Who and the Pescatons (US cassette) VHS *Pyramids of Mars (Finnish release) February Books *13th - The Time Monster (1986 release) *20th - The King's Demons (Hardcover release) March Books *13th - The Twin Dilemma (1986 release) *20th - The Savages (Hardcover release) VHS *Myth Makers 7: Wendy Padbury (Original edition) *Myth Makers 8: Michael Craze (Original edition) April Book *10th - Galaxy Four (1986 release) *17th - Doctor Who and the Giant Robot (Hardcover release) *Slipback (Hardcover release) VHS *21st - The Robots of Death (UK release) May Books *15th - Fury from the Deep (Hardcover release) *15th - Timelash (1986 release) *15th - Turlough and the Earthlink Dilemma *The Early Years (Hardback) *The Early Years (Deluexe Hardback) June Books *12th - The Mark of The Rani (Paperback release) *The Celestial Toymaker (Hardcover release) *Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster (US Hardback) *The Daleks / The Dalek Problem: A Symposium VHS *Myth Makers 9: Sarah Sutton (Original edition) *Myth Makers 10: Deborah Watling (Original edition) July Books *10th - The King's Demons (Paperback release) *17th - The Seeds of Death (Hardcover release) *Travel Without the TARDIS VHS *The Day of the Daleks (UK release) August Books *21st - Slipback (Paperback release) *Search for the Doctor (US Paperback) *Crisis in Space (US Paperback) *Special Effects (Paperback) *Special Effects (Hardback) September Books *11th - The Savages (Paperback release) *18th - Black Orchid (1986 release) *Garden of Evil (US Paperback) *Mission to Venus (US Paperback) *The Doctor Who Role Playing Game (2nd edition) *The Master / The Master: CIA File Extracts *The Cybermen / The Cyber Files: CIA Special Report *The Legions of Death *11th - Harry Sullivan's War *The Doctor and the Enterprise (2nd Paperback) *The Doctor Who File (Hardback) October Books *16th - The Ark (1986 release) *16th - Fury from the Deep (Paperback release) *The Doctor Who Pattern Book (Paperback) *Search for the Doctor (UK Paperback) *Crisis in Space (UK Paperback) *Garden of Evil (UK Paperback) *Mission to Venus (UK Paperback) *Invasion of the Ormazoids (UK Paperback) *Race Against Time (US Paperback) *Race Against Time (UK Paperback) VHS *Myth Makers 11: Victor Pemberton (Original edition) *Myth Makers 12: Ian Marter (Original edition) November Books *20th - The Celestial Toymaker (Paperback release) *20th - The Mind Robber (Hardcover release) *The Doctor Who Cookbook (Paperback) *Invasion of the Ormazoids (US Paperback) *Journey Through Time (US Hardback) *The Companions (UK Hardback) *The Companions (UK Paperback) December Books *4th - The Faceless Ones (1986 release) *4th - The Seeds of Death (Paperback release) *Doctor Who and the Rebel's Gamble *Doctor Who and the Vortex Crystal *The Companions (US Hardback) *The Companions (US Paperback) *Search for the Doctor (Australia Paperback) *Crisis in Space (Australia Paperback) *City of Gold *The Warrior's Code Cassettes *Doctor Who: Theme From the BBC TV Series (Dominic Glynn version) VHS *Revenge of the Cybermen (US release) *The Robots of Death (Japanese release) *PanoptiCon VII (Original edition) Unknown Month Books *The Five Doctors (1986 Paperback reprint) *Harry Sullivan's War (1986 reprint) VHS *The Home Whovian (US release) Category:Items released by year